Green Cat
by Icha
Summary: Selina Kyle is having a date in a café. A oneshot CWMM fanfiction. Inspired by Catwoman70.


**Green Cat**

**Rated: K**

_Summary: Selina Kyle is having a date in a café. A one-shot CW/MM fan-fiction. Inspired by Catwoman#70. Special thanks to Hepburn for her lovely beta. All characters belong to DC Comics, trust me, I don't make any profits out of this._

-xxx-

The first time I met him in person was when I was about to flirt with and kiss my old fling… and he, of all people, physically got in the way. Hence, my bumping him. And bumping into a seven foot tall guy was _not_ nice, I tell you.

"More coffee, Miss Kyle?"

_Why not? I love mocha latte._

"Of course," he smiled before turning to call the cute waitress over there. "One mocha latte and another hot chocolate, please, and a piece of Oreo cheese cake." Then, turning back to me, he added, "I presume that we'll share it then?" to which I shrugged and said, "Why bother asking?" Of course, he did not wipe his smile as he replied with, 'Just being polite, that's all.'

That smile. I never thought that I would melt into that grave smile of his. As if Bruce's gruesome smile (if ever you can call _that_ a smile) was not enough to torture my youth…or that Slam's careless grin could not settle me in… I still looked for something else. I'm a total train wreck. Then, afraid that he would read my mind, I looked away and tried to block my thoughts.

"Do not fret, Selina. I have no-reading mind policy, remember?"

_No way._ "Then how could you guess the mocha latte and Oreo cheese cake? That's usually your favorite." I took my spoon and licked the remaining latte there. His eyes followed the movement of my tongue and I was suddenly aroused.

"Oh, simple," he said as if oblivious of what he had done to my body. "You keep fingering your empty cup and your eyes sometimes fell on the Oreo cheese cake on the shelf over there," he gestured towards the cake display a few feet behind him. I grinned.

"Okay, okay! No mind-reading, got it! Just a persistent café observer. And a pretender, using me as a decoy to eat an Oreo cheese cake."

He smiled sheepishly as he admitted that "I am on an Oreo diet, Selina. But sharing it is another matter." How he could be in the need of a diet, I have not a single damned idea, but before I asked, he added, "I don't do mind-reading, Selina. Not to you. Not to my friends." He dropped his smile. "I thought you knew that by now."

The second time I personally met him was during the aftermath of the Bana-Amazon attack. What a messy war! Thinking about it always makes me shiver, for I could have lost my precious Helena that time. But he arrived and saved me. Me and my baby.

He said at that time that he would not let my efforts to save Gotham be in vain. In such a short discourse, he soothed me and made me realize that I could trust him. Not unlike the way he was talking now. Of course, he then flew away with that furry weirdo Bana, but then, no harm done. Just me and doll Helena alone.

Until we met again in the Outsiders, and a dinner… and subsequent dinners… and other things… until we arrived in this café together.

The waitress just arrived to bring us a cup of mocha latte, hot chocolate and a large piece of Oreo cheese cake. Now we can see who wanted the Oreo more: me or him. In any case, he should fix his hair. I don't like that particular style, and neither did the waitress, from that look of hers. I didn't blame her, even though her look let on her questioning my sanity for dating such a weirdo.

"Selina?" his eyes, green eyes, begged me to look at him. I don't like his green eyes either, it's not really him. He said that it reminded him of my eyes, though, and Helena's. Sweet...but I still prefer his real eyes, weird as they are.

I looked up and found his true eyes beneath the decoy. "Yeah? I know that. You're not gonna betray me. Not ever."

His wrinkled forehead was relaxed. "Oh, good. For I'm always unsure what to do with you… that you might not trust me."

"Stop that nonsense. Helena and I trust you. Who else should we call anytime we need help? Holly is away. Bruce is always busy, and Alfred's schedule has double-up since the wedding. Besides, Helena loves you as a green cat. Or a green bird. Or a green –" I frowned, " – dog. Hey, can you NOT do dogs, next time? Do a mouse instead."

"Why?" his smile slowly reappeared.

"I hate dogs."

Now he chuckled. "Why did I even have to ask?"

"Ask yourself, Mr. J," I shrugged and cast him a witty smile before reaching for my latte. The cake was also good… though we might need to do some 'sparring' to burn down the calories after this café trip. Not a problem: Helena was still in kindergarten. We enjoyed our beverage and cake in harmonious silence (I learned to appreciate silence from him) before he asked what I would like to do tonight: dinner at home or what? I was about to throw him my 'sparring' invitation when my cell rang. _Damned!_

And I knew who it was as soon as I reached for the cell. "Yeah, what?!"

" _Hi Selina! I finished my New York stuff earlier today, and as there is a sale at the down-town Gotham Mall, I was thinking of asking you to join Donna and myself for a crazy shopping-spree."_

Wonder Woman, a.k.a. Diana of Themyscira, also the new Mrs. Wayne. Recently became a permanent resident of Gotham City, though the 'permanency' was still in question due to her daily Gotham-New York trip plus several regular battles with mythological monsters and real people with monstrous attitudes.

"No can do. Have to pick-up Helena from school soon," I cut a piece of Oreo cake with my fork and ate it. "Besides, I've seen the sale and bought a gorgeous Valentino winter coat!"

"_No, you don't!" _Boy, was Diana surprised! _"Delegate!"_ Whatta-?!

"Yes, I do have a new Valentino, and no, I don't wanna delegate the business of picking my daughter from school."

"_Delegate to J'onn. Then we'll meet him and Helena together for dinner!"_

"No can do. Now get off the phone, Mrs. Wayne, I have a date!"

"_But Bruce is away in London tonight and Richard is in Australia for a mission. Donna and I have nothing to do here. Plus, Donna said that she wanted to take some new pictures of Helena."_

_I will kill Bruce. I won't kill Donna though; she makes good shots._ I turned my attention to J'onn J'onzz who was busy with his Oreo cake in front of me, only to receive a wishful grin and a shrug. I sighed.

_J'onn,_ I begged him telepathically. _ I was thinking of some sessions with you tonight…_

His eyes glowed a bit, but he still said, _We have not seen Diana and Donna for a long time, and Helena must miss them. _When I threw a mental protest, he added,_ It will not take long. And I can always stay overnight._

I blinked._ Really?_

His smile was wider. _I've learned the art of making blueberry pancakes from Clark Kent._

Come to think of it…_Not a bad idea. Plus, Helena will have another green cat tomorrow morning._

So, it was decided then. I returned to the cell and Diana Wayne of Themyscira who was waiting at the other end. "Deal then, Diana. But only because of some blueberry pancakes in the morning."

"_Huh? What blueberry pancakes?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. Just gimme the damned location to meet you and I will be there in an hour. Now hang up, I have a date!"

I heard Diana chuckling as she gave me the rendezvous address. I thanked her, said a brief 'C u later!', turned the cell off, and returned my attention to the Oreo-eater John Jones, a.k.a. J'onn J'onzz, a.k.a. Martian Manhunter in front of me.

"So, we'll see them then?"

I nodded. "You'll pick-up Helena, while I meet Diana and Donna at the mall. Later, we will all have dinner together. Afterwards, you and I will go home, put Helena to bed… and then we have some unfinished _business_ to take care of." His eyes emanated a red glow; I didn't need to read his mind to know that he agreed.

It started to rain now, but I hoped it would stop before our shopping session. In the mean time, I just enjoyed my latte with my dearest Martian… who had taught me to hope and appreciate the fresh dew drops of the morning… and who, in turn, had turned into a much cheerful person compared to the second time I met him during the Amazon war.

In retrospect, no one could ever envision that I, Selina Kyle, would grow fond of a weird green Martian… but his calmness and kindness had melted my heart. He taught me to meditate and 'walk the journey within' and I taught him how to laugh, for it seemed that, according to him, my sharp tongue was a form of amusement to him and often made him laugh (but don't ask me how or why).

I just knew that it worked between us. Between all the fights and the battles, between tea breaks and dinners… between cries and comforts, we found each other. And though I am not sure that J'onn and I will arrive at the same point as Bruce and Diana … don't I have the right to hope?

For, as J'onn said, love and hope is all we have in this world. And how I love him for that.

-FIN-

_Author's note:_

_I don't know when Catwoman met Martian Manhunter for the first time in personal interaction, but I remember one of the pre-Infinite Crisis JLA series when CW was about to flirt with the Batman (who demanded that she returned the jewellery she stole) and MM suddenly appeared in the middle (hence CW bumped him!). When J'onn appeared again in CW#70, I just knew that he would create such banter and chemistry with Selina, despite their apparent polarity. Oh, and the storyline jumps a few years, hence Helena Kyle is in kindergarten now.  
_


End file.
